in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena
|first = In the Shadow of an Aurora |last = Has yet to appear |alignment = Chaotic Good |likes = Instant noodles |hates = Seafood Insolence |relationship = Single (Will definitely stay that way) |status = Alive |occupation = Special Agent |personality = Intelligent Witty Snarky Sarcastic Manipulative Authoritive Sassy Aromantic |birthplace = Ancient Greece |height = 6'1 }} Athena, usually under the alias of Paley Anderson, is the Greek goddess of wisdom, warfare and handicraft. She one of of two main characters owned by , the other being Aurora. History At some point, Athena arrived in America, under the alias of Paley Anderson, and began working for the FBI. She also gained the job of a lawyer at some point. Presumably not long after, as well, she met the Egyptian Gods Thoth and Isis, they too under the disguise of aliases, and became friends. At the end of Special Agent Anderson, she was confronted by her half-brother Mercury, who told her that he had been sent to deliver a letter by her father. After accepting, she read the letter, it ordering her to head to New York to the address situated on the letter as well as a room number. Reluctantly, she decided to head to New York to this address. In In the Shadow of an Aurora, she arrived to this address and met the room's inhabitant, Aurora Blue, who's heart was glowing purple. As stated in Echolights, when she first saw Aurora, there was something about her she recognized, but not fully. Still pretending to be Paley Anderson, she decided to help this girl with her heart by taking her to her friends Thoth and Isis in Cairo, Illinois. While there, however, her old enemy Vortigon, supposedly having been dead for around 2,157 years, reappeared, rebirthed into a new fiery form, which caught Athena off guard. He easily defeated the three deities, hurling Athena into space and taking Aurora Blue with him aboard his ship The Eradicator. Personality Athena is shown at first as a rather quick witted, though manipulative character. When she first met Aurora, she manipulated her with words to convince her to go with her, though it could possibly be interpreted as unnecessary and just Athena being manipulative for the sake of being manipulative. She also tends to make witty either comedic or insulting remarks while things are happening. When Aurora asked during In the Shadow of an Aurora whether Jesus was real, after a brief silence, Athena remarked that it was "Actually a really good question", suggesting she too is unaware whether he is or not. She also specializes in sarcasm. In Echolights, after Vortigon shouted at her "We meet again, Athena!" Athena sarcastically remarked whether she knew him, which royally p*ssed off Vortigon. She also has a degree of authority around others, both helped by her height and her generally imposing demeanor. When she found out that Aurora was listening into her conversation, she confronted her and told her to "Stay" in case she tried to make a run for it. She then instructed Aurora to reveal what she heard. She also does not cry, having been taught not to show emotions. Despite this seeming tough exterior, Athena does appear to show some care towards others. When several Minigons broke into Thoth and Isis' funeral parlor, she instructed Thoth and Isis to protect Aurora while she dealt with them. During Echolights, the almost full reveal of her hidden emotions are revealed. Athena began to feel attached to Aurora, and when she was taken away by Vortigon, she unintentionally began to blame herself for letting it happen, not fully understanding what emotions were playing inside her head. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Athena, being a goddess, is physically much stronger than humans, inklings and most other beings. She was easily able to throw Red Fork several feet from her, with enough force to knock Jaiden over with him. *'Near-Immortality:' Athena is naturally immortal, meaning her life is nearly infinite. *'Limited Cosmic Awareness:' Athena, being thousands of years old, has a higher awareness of the world and the natural order. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Athena was able to keep fighting Red Fork for a while, and even after nearly being defeated, she still had the strength to fight the rest of the gang before being knocked out by Blast. *'Enhanced Durability:' Athena was shot multiple times by policemen with guns, and remained unharmed, and was able to withstand multiple hits by Red Fork, from both his magic and brute strength. *'Illumination:' As a show of strength, Athena makes her eyes glow white for a few seconds. *'Electromagnetic Interference:' She has on multiple occasions caused nearby lights to flicker, spark, or explode. *'Shapeshifting:' Athena can shapeshift into different forms and animals, though she doesn't like to do so. Her preferred form and patron animal is the owl. *'Telekinesis:' Athena can manipulate objects without the need to touch them. Athena was easily able to lift a huge tree off her with ease during her fight with Red Fork and lift up multiple pieces of rubble to throw at foes. However, her manipulation of living things appears to be limited, as she was only able to knock Red Fork over onto his side with her telekinesis. *'Magic:' While not a true practitioner of magic, Athena does have a few abilities which stem from magic: **'Apportation:' Athena can materialize the weapons she owns into her hands. **'Enchanted Hat:' Athena was able to enchant her hat to be thrown like a boomerang. Skills *'Intelligence:' Athena, being a goddess of wisdom, and having been on Earth for over 2,000 years, has a wide degree of knowledge of subjects as well as problem solving skills. *'Combat:' Athena is a skilled fighter in both hand-to-hand combat and weapons. Her hand-to-hand combat skills are presumably one of the best in the Locked Room Gang, having both the strength, the reflexes and the speed to outplay her opponent. Despite her endurance and strength, Athena employs a trial and error strategy. With her high endurance, she can use this to eventually learn her opponent's tricks and strategies and eventually form a counter-attack. Weaknesses Misleading and Trapping *'Epsilon Trap:' Athena can be trapped by a Epsilon Trap. Harming and Destroying *'Divine Weapons' **'Palutena Bow:' When Pit hit her with an arrow from the bow, she showed visible pain from the attack. *'Olive Tree Stake:' Athena can be killed by a stake made from an olive branch coated in snake blood to the heart. *'Suffocation:' Despite being able to recover from wounds, suffocation from a strong enough entity would be able to kill Athena. Items *'Spear:' Athena's spear appears as a hollow rod of metal, which at will can expand into a fully-formed spear, tipped on both ends. This spear can be thrown great distances like a javelin and can return to Anderson's hand at will. *'Dual Blades:' Athena also has two knife-like blades. Since they are essentially backup weapons, they are unheard of in the recorded mythologies. These two blades are incredibly strong yet very light, allowing Athena to fight with a great level of agility. *'Her Fedora:' While not technically a weapon, Athena had it enchanted to have the properties of a boomerang. It can be thrown, travelling at a distance of around 20 feet at around before returning to her. It appears to share some properties with metal, able to knock people out with a hit and not deform greatly upon contact. Lost/Destroyed *'Aegis:' The Aegis was destroyed by Vortigon 2,157 years ago, and it's remains are scattered. Appearances Stories * In the Shadow of an Aurora * Calm before the Storm * Special Agent Anderson Gallery Anderson.gif|Athena making her eyes glow IMG 20190629 125118.jpg|Version by Jelo Miss_Anderson_New.png|Digitalised version by Xenos Miss Anderson Newer.png|Anderson on the run Trivia * Her alias' full name is Paley Pallas Anderson. Category:Females Category:Owned by ItzXenos Category:Intelligent Category:Alive Category:Gods and god-like beings Category:Unknown age Category:Weapon users Category:Adults